I Hope You Dance
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Inspired by the song I Hope You Dance by Womack Lee Ann. Please read and review. Happy Valentines Day!


A/N: This is a Valentine's Day gift to all my friends on fanfiction, especially Green Gallant since he loves this couple. And for anyone who likes this couple. I've wanted to make a story using this song for some time now, but inspiration didn't strike me until a few days before I posted it. Just imagine Argent thinking the song as if she's singing it to Hot Spot. I don't own Teen Titans or the song "I Hope You Dance" by Womack Lee Ann. The idea for Argent's dress and jewelry came from a clothing store (JcPenny). Also, Hot Spot and Argent are teamed up with Pantha, Herald, and Wildebeest (as declared by me). I'm also making up how Argent has an Italian name and a New Zealand accent. Enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day!

**I Hope You Dance**

Argent stood to the side of the dance floor. She wore a strapless black satin dress with red satin around the edge and around the waist tied in a bow. The layered skirt went down to her knees and her silver earrings were shaped like a skull with crossbones and a rose in its mouth with a matching bracelet. She had also traded in her trademark stockings and shoes for black pumps. The Goth Titan stood by herself as she watched the couples while they danced. She let out a small sigh and wished she could join them. Nobody had asked her to dance since they either already had a date or had invited somebody else. Argent glanced around the room and noticed her teammate Hot Spot in his human form as he sat all by himself on the opposite side of the dance floor. He didn't seem too happy to be there as he sat with his arms crossed while he watched the others dance. She had the feeling that nobody had asked him to dance either. Argent felt sorry for him despite herself since she usually wasn't one of great sympathy. She knew that he wasn't good with meeting women, and would often become very depressed when a relationship went bad. Hot Spot was stubborn, occasionally aggressive, had a fiery temper, and often gave the impression that he liked being alone; he was also half alien just like Argent. This would explain why other people, especially women, usually avoided him. However, he was a dedicated teammate and wasn't too bad once you got to know him. She slowly walked over to the other side of the room around the dance floor. He was startled at first when Argent approached him, but relaxed once he recognized her.

"Hey," said Argent softly.

"Hey," replied Hot Spot casually.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked. He seemed surprised.

"Sure," he answered.

They walked onto the dance floor as other couples made room. Hot Spot seemed to be nervous and seemed to be having second thoughts, because he wasn't much of a dancer. Hot Spot hesitantly placed one hand on Argent's waist and joined the other with hers. As they swayed to the sounds of the music, Hot Spot would occasionally glance down to make sure he didn't step on her feet. He made that mistake once or twice, but he slowly got the hang of it. While they danced, Argent couldn't help but feel attracted to him. They had only been teammates for less than a month since that last battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. However, they realized that they had more in common than they thought when they realized that they were both half alien –from the same race. They weren't related, but they still felt a connection like they knew what it felt like to be different. She leaned her head against his chest as she listened to the melodies.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. _

I hope you dance

_I hope you dance_

"This is nice," she said softly. The sound of her voice caught him off guard.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he said as he cleared his throat. "This is… nice."

"Do you dance often?" she asked.

"Only when I'm on a date with a girl who loves to dance," he replied with a chuckle.

Argent raised her head. "If you don't mind me asking, who did you come to the dance with?" she asked. She didn't want to rude, but was curious to know.

Hot Spot shrugged. "I came by myself," he replied. "I tried to get a date, but the girl I really wanted to go with turned me down. So, a couple of the guys talked me into coming anyway. They told me that I'd find a date." He looked as if he was angry for believing them.

"Well, I'm dancing with you," said Argent. "Wouldn't you call this a date?"

"No," he replied. She looked at him confused. "I didn't ask you."

"But I asked you to dance, didn't I?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shook his head. "That's different."

"What is it about those girls you dated that made you so upset when you'd break up with them?" she asked with concern. She had seen for herself how depressed he could be whenever he broke up with someone.

"It was always _them_ who broke up with _me_," he replied bitterly.

"You mean you wanted to be the one to break up with them?" she asked confused.

"No, I didn't want to break up with any of them. It's just, once they know you're half alien, they treat you differently, you know?"

Argent nodded. "Yeah, I know how that is. I didn't date very often 'cause of my skin. You're lucky. You at least look normal when you aren't powered up."

"I thought you didn't care about what other people thought," said Hot Spot. He had never known Argent to be self-conscious.

"I don't, not anymore," she replied. "After I turned sixteen and found out that I had superpowers, I didn't know what was wrong with me at first. Once I learned what I was capable of and found out that I could make a difference in the world, I became more confident."

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance,  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin,'  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin,'  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what's your real name?" he asked.

"Antonia Monetti," she replied, "but people call me "Toni." My dad's from Italy and my mom's from New Zealand. That's why I have an Italian last name and a New Zealand accent. What's yours?"

"I'd rather not say," he said as a blush spread across his face. He was obviously embarrassed by his name.

"Come on," Argent insisted. "I told you my name, now you have to tell me yours. We are teammates after all. So we ought to know, right?"

Hot Spot still seemed uncertain. "Promise me you won't laugh?"

"Promise," said Argent.

The young man hesitated. "Isaiah Crockett," he replied.

"Isaiah, really?" asked Argent with a giggle. Hot Spot's blush deepened.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh," he grumbled.

Argent controlled herself. "No, no, I wasn't laughing. I like it. What does it mean?"

"I think it means "deliverance of Jehovah," whatever that means," he replied. "What does yours mean?"

She shrugged, "Something like "priceless one" or something like that."

Hot Spot nodded with approval. "That's nice. You are priceless." He suddenly realized what he had just said.

"Really?" she asked. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

_Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone) _

(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

There was a period of silence between the two Titans as they danced. Neither one knew what to say. As the songs changed, they remained speechless.

"_Come on, just ask her out," _Hot Spot's inner voice told him. _"You know you want to."_

"_But what if she says no?" _the Titan replied to his inner voice in his head. _"What if she doesn't like me?"_

"_Just say something already!"_ Argent's inner voice screamed to Hot Spot as if he could hear her thoughts. _"Dang, I never should have said that."_

"_How can she not like you?" _said Hot Spot's inner voice. _"You just paid her the world's biggest compliment. How could she possibly turn you down?"_

"So, Argent, tomorrow… do you want to do something?" asked Hot Spot nervously.

"Um, sure, I'd love to," replied Argent. She gave him a smile.

"_Yes!"_ exclaimed Hot Spot in his mind.

"_I can't believe it! He asked me out," _exclaimed Argent in her mind.

The dance ended a few hours later, and the Titans all went home. As they walked out of the building, Cyborg, Robin, and a couple other male Titans went to talk to Hot Spot. They were all eager to know how his night had been.

"So, Hot Spot, did you meet anyone?" asked Cyborg.

"Yep, sure did," replied Hot Spot with a confident smile on his face.

"So who was it?" asked Robin. Suddenly, Argent approached the group.

"Hey, Hot Spot. Care to walk me home?" she asked with a smile.

Hot Spot smiled wider. "I'd love to," he replied. He extended his arm as she graciously took it. "Catch you later, guys," Hot Spot called over his shoulder. The two Titans walked arm in arm back to their tower.

**The End**

Special thanks go to Tech-Man, Green Gallant, and teentitan's girl for beta reading this story. Thanks for all your help and support, you guys! God bless!


End file.
